


The Thing That Brought Us Together.

by Lion-Hearted-Boy (DenaliSeraphine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Galra are capable of both creating and carrying kits, M/M, Mother-kit bonding, Multi, Sendak and Haggar are mentioned and appear briefly, Ulaz tries his best, Unplanned Pregnancy, threats to unborn children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaliSeraphine/pseuds/Lion-Hearted-Boy
Summary: Ulaz had thought about the countless ways his life could have ended. Never imagined that he would survive the war and have a kit. And in a way, he was right. He didn't survive the war. It was still ongoing, and yet he found himself with a kit. A half human kit. Yet this kit brought him so much more than he ever imagined, even back from death.





	The Thing That Brought Us Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, Galra age slower than humans. So a Galra who is 20 years old is an 8 year old child. This obviously doesn't apply to half breeds but it is something to keep in mind while reading this. after a Galra reaches 45 years old(18 physically), the aging slows down dramatically. 
> 
> And the only relationship that is established at the beginning is Antok and Thace. The other ships will be brought in later.
> 
> Rena = Mom, Mama, Mother  
> Ruva = Dad, Daddy, Father  
> Ravi = little brother  
> Ruvi = Big Brother  
> Rina = big sister  
> Ryna = little sister

Ulaz had not been feeling well, as of late. 

He had originally thought he had just been working too long each quintant. It was understandable, as he was currently undercover as a doctor down in the prisoner sector. One of the only doctors that was not a druid,  anyways and one of the blade to be caring for the prisoners at all. Many prisoners were also used as gladiators, even the Champion was a prisoner here in this hellish place. But all the stress he flt at any given moment did not explain the nausea or the all over body aches or fluctuating moods and hormones. It was hard to understand why he was feeling like this, given he had a moderately okay sleep and eating schedule.

No… no,  he knew why he was feeling like this. he'd had a heat cycle a few phoebs ago and… memories were vague at best. So, he feared he was pregnant. The pregnancy test proved just as much. It wasn't unusual, but considering there were very limited people around Ulaz at a given time, it was not possible for Ulaz to be pregnant with a full blooded Galra. He could stay undercover for a little while longer, at least until the pregnancy scent changed to become more apparent to the parentage of the kit, which typically happened near the end of the first trimester. For now he would have to keep working and worry about this situation later. He pulled up his data pad and began reading and checking up on different patients on his routes. 

He glanced up from his work as the metal doors hissed open, having been looking at the different vitals of the gladiators once he was back in his work station. His expression remained neutral as he noticed who had walked into the medic's work space. His ears twitched slightly in slight annoyance at the interuption.

“Commander Sendak.” he said politely,  addressing the higher ranked officer. “How may I help you?” He asked, setting the pad down. He moved to stand up but was soon cornered as the other crowded him into a literal corner. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance but made no move to push the other away. The scent of the other was making his stomach turn. The developing kit apparently didn't like it either. 

“...you are carrying a kit.” was all that was said. 

The pale Galra furrowed his eyebrows even more, fully aware that he smelt of pregnancy. It's not like he was hiding it. The pale Galra probably should have, all things considered. . 

“...yes. your point is?” Ulaz frowned softly. “if you came here to tell me that I should not be working because I am with kit, I am fully aware. I will be taking leave soon.” Sendak growled softly and Ulaz narrowed his eyes.

“who is the Ruva, Doctor Ulaz. Or do you not know?” Sendak smirked softly. “you were very out of it during your heat, surprised that you only have one kit.” he sneered at Ulaz. Ulaz remained in a neutral state. Heats did tend to put one in a mindless state and it was common to conceive more than one kit. If a Galra managed to keep multiple kits till birth, it was impressive as Galra kits tended to consume weaker siblings while still developing.

“...are suggesting that you are the Ruva of my kit?” he said very flatly. Ulaz knew he wasn't. He would have certainly remembered that much. “I just happen to have a fairly strong kit. Perhaps they ate their siblings already. Clearly if you had impregnated me, your kit didn't make it.”

Sendak growled at that. It was a backhanded insult but Ulaz knew that outright saying that Sendak was weak was a death sentence. “it does not matter, but for your sake,  I do hope the kit in question is fully Galra. Also, is the Champion recovered enough to head back to the arena?” it wasn't a question. Sendak wasn't pleased and had changed the topic. 

“..yes.” he said before turning back to his work. “if that is all you came here for, you may leave. Vrepit Sa.” Ulaz heard Sendak respond as well before taking leave. He waited a few moments before pulling out a different data pad,  typing in a code. Kolivan would not approve of the news but as the leader, he had to know.

 

_ Nothing new to report on mission. Have slight problem. Cover could be compromised. _

 

Only very few things could compromise one's cover. He would have to wait for a response. Which he got a few vargas later. Resonably, he should have remained at his post for quite a long time, and he probably would return after birthing the kit. He paused for a moment as he awaited the response from the Blade leader. Where could they kit even reside until they were old enough to join up with the Blades? That was a question for another time. Too early to be considering such things. There was no guarantee that the kit would even survive. He looked at the data pad as an encrypted message came in. It took a moment to run the decryption program but he got the intended message.

 

_ How badly would you be compromised. In the meantime, figure out what they are planning Stick to the plan. _

 

He covered his face with his hand. So, rather than outright say it, he just sent leader the test results. He was in the middle of the first stage of pregnancy, which meant he's been pregnant for approximately 2 and a half phoebs. Then added a note on the results.

 

_ Not that badly but my kit is only half galra. I'm not exactly sure what the other half is. Will keep looking for any new information. _

 

Kits were considered precious so for a Galra to be having one was usually a good thing. At least it would be if the kit was fully Galra. Ulaz wanted to protect his kit. Maybe he could figure out the other parent before having to leave. He could only hope. For now… he could only wait. 

It had been a few movements since he could scent the pregnancy on himself. Most of the other Galra could also smell it on him, plus he was starting to show ever so slightly. That was a bit concerning, as you typically don't show visibly until the middle of the second trimester. But there was a small rounded bump forming on his abdomen. Which he had curiously poked at as it grew over the sun cycles. Was the other parent from a species with a much shorter gestation period? Ulaz had to get out, but before he could, he had went against orders. He helped the champion escape. Which was very dangerous to the kit but they survived the added stress. Though there was no doubt that Haggar would come around to investigate eventually.

“Doctor Ulaz. A word.” or now. That was incredibly fast. Which was concerning.

“Yes,  high priestess Haggar?” he said, his tone flat but polite. 

“You wouldn't happen to know anything about the recent escape, would you?” she asked,  her smaller stature easily half the height of Ulaz. That was perhaps a bit of an exaggeration but she was still intimidating. He was just thankful that he had no tail, as his emotions would have been easy to read. “you were in charge of the Champion.” the witch stated. Logically he should have disappeared right after helping Shiro escape, as he could have been killed. 

“no. I can't say that I do. As much as I would like to help you with whatever you are looking for, I have other things I need to get done before I take my leave.” he said,  hand waving in front of his work on restocking the medical supplies. “and given the circumstances, i am lucky my child is still alive and that the Champion decided i was not worth the rage.”

“ah.. Yes, I had heard of rumors of you being with child. Unbecoming of such an high calibre doctor.” Ulaz internally cringed at that. “too bad that the Champion is gone, it'd have been interesting to see if Galra genetics could improve him further.” Ulaz frowned softly. Why was the Champion mentioned. Did she know something? The Champion was human and it was practically impossible to change genetics. But this was Haggar they were falling about. She probably would try to change a creature's genetic makeup.

“what are you getting at,  high priestess?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't tell where she was looking but he felt very exposed because of his stomach was beginning to become rounded out, if only slightly. 

“...we shall see when your child is of age,  shouldn't we? Why else would we keep a pregnant officer.” Haggar then left and Ulaz blinked slightly. If he had doubts before, he certainly didn't now. The human was the one who had impregnated him. Haggar must have seen it in the human's memories. Then Ulaz dropped his hand protectively on his stomach.

“...not if I can help it…” he had to keep his kit safe from the evil witch. No kit of his would ever be used as experimental fodder. He had to leave. So he finished packing up whatever belongings he had acquired here before sending a code for extraction.

~~~~~~

Upon his return to the base,  Ulaz was met with a cold disapproving glare from his Leader. For what exactly, he wasn't sure but perhaps both the reasons he was back here at all was cause for Kolivan's disappointment. His ears flattened to his head slightly as he waited for the lecture, which he got a lot as he tended to be impulsive. He was still pretty young, considered a young adult. A lecture that never came, however. 

“Ulaz… while I'm disappointed that you disobeyed direct orders, I'm glad you and your kit are okay. Until the kit is born, you will be here, monitoring all activities from our undercover units.” Kolivan stated, his posture never changing. Ulaz's ears twitched before a single nod. 

“yes sir.” that was perfectly acceptable. A bit tedious,  but it was fair as Ulaz was their main medical technician and scientist.

“Also. You may be with the kit for a short time before the kit needs to be raised planetside. This base is no place for a young kit.” Ulaz expected that much. Pregnancy in the Blades wasn't uncommon but the resulting kits would be sent to the parent's home planet to be raised,  much like they would in the empire, until of age to be able to look after themselves while learning. However..

“Kolivan.. I know that but," he paused,  to collect his thoughts. "My kit. Haggar knows. She knows that my kit is half human. Half of the Champion.” Kolivan frowned softly at hearing this.

“I was not made aware that you had mated with him..” Which was a sentiment Ulaz could share. He hadn't known either. Although, an idea popped into his head. For an undercover agent to be in heat was flabbergasting. They were to be on suppressants the whole time. Someone had tampered with his medicine and made it so Ulaz would have his heat. Something the Blade hadn't had since when he first joined the Blades. 

“I didn't know. Before I left,  she approached me. And threatened my kit.” Ulaz's ears twitched nervously as he waited for the Blade leader's answer. The pale Galra just wanted to be sure his kit was safe. This was the safest place for his hybrid child. He heard a sigh and glanced at Kolivan. 

“...if you can find someone to care for the Kit while you are on missions,  they can remain here until the threat against them is no more.” the pale Galra gave a confused noise but seemed glad that his kit would be safe. He wondered why Kolivan had agreed to such a thing. 

“another thing,  after the kit is born, you will be having an implant put in. Seems I have made a slight oversight.” Ulaz had no qualms against that. Having heats was just awful on him,  in the few times Ulaz had heats. This would probably be standard procedure from now on. Few would complain at this. He was sure. 

~~~~~~

 

The kit was actually progressing much faster than a normal Galra pregnancy, it was slightly worrying. He was only beginning his second trimester, in the 6th phoebe (about 24 movements since he believed was the conception date) and the kit was… this kit liked to kick around like he was a dummy used to train the younger blades in training. Which was often very torn up by the end of a phoeb. Probably accurately described how Ulaz's uterine walls felt right about now. 

Like now, he was laying on his side in the nest that the Blades used when injured in the medical bay. He wanted to be close by in case a Blade came in with injuries. Though, he probably should have laid on  lounger. Getting up would be difficult at best. The kit kept moving around and kicking him harshly. He rested his hand on the swell of his stomach, trying to soothe the kit. Nothing seemed to work and he wondered if human kits were like this. Galra kits were violent too but this kit was a bit unnecessary with their kicking and moving around. He was thankful it was only one kit. 

Though,  he measured his stomach the other quintant, to get an idea of how far the kit was progressing and his belly measured bigger than he should be for this stage of pregnancy. He had to stop comparing his pregnancy to that of a normal Galra pregnancy. As a normal Galra pregnancy was approximately 15 phoebes. Was the kit actually supposed to be this big in human pregnancy? It was hard to say for sure.

“Ulaz?” he heard a voice call out, so he glanced up. Having been pulled from his thoughts. “you alright?” it was Antok, he recognized. The tall blade was easy to recognise just based on his size and differences.

Many of the Blades speculated that Antok was not fully Galra. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was. Who was to say? Some full blooded Galra that had more mammalian traits tended to have tails,  more often than not. However, Antok also had a few reptilian galra traits, like his hands and feet. Really, Antok was certainly an odd mix of Galran traits. 

“...no,  not really. The kit is giving me fits of sleeplessness again. I'll be okay.” he said as he moved to sit up. Antok seemed to hover for a moment before moving closer to the pregnant Galra. 

“...does it hurt? The kit? It's not fully Galra.” Ulaz just shrugs at the question.

“it's uncomfortable at times. I do not know much about the species that my kit is half of. I could be overdue by that species terms. It's hard to say.” Antok seemed to consider this, his ears pressing flat to his head. Ulaz pressed his hand to Antok's face. “you're worried?”

“no… yes.” the taller Galra sat down next to Ulaz. “will you survive this? It's developing much too fast.” Ulaz leaned against the bigger male, seeking the warmth the other practically radiated from his body. 

All Galra were very warm, but Antok was slightly more so. Probably due to the fact that Antok had fairly dense fur that was essentially waterproof, as Antok's home planet was very cold and wet 90% of it's rotation around it's star. Though,  if Ulaz remembered correctly, him, Thace, and Antok had 3 of the fur densities that many Galra had, if they had fur. Ulaz's was very fine and pale as his family was from a dry and arid desert planet and Thace was in between himself and Antok in fur density.

“Antok,  I'll be fine. Me and my Kit will be fine.” he said. “... Oh.” he placed his hand on his stomach. “she kicked.” Antok seemed intrigued by this, his ears twitching.

“She? A defined gender?” Ulaz felt a slight thwump next to him. With a quick glance, he saw that it was only Antok's tail hitting the ground. 

“ah,  yes. Humans are different than Galra in that aspect. As far as I could tell from the latest scans,  she looks… human mostly. She probably will have the same multi gender like we do, but she is far too small for me to tell just how Galra she is. I'd have to run a genetic profile once she is born to see just what percentage of Galra she is.” he said trailing his fingers over his stomach. Normally he wouldn't think of doing that but what Haggar had said made him question if Takashi Shirogane was still fully human. the profile should tell him if his suspicion was correct. 

He had informed Kolivan of that fact,  which only further cemented the need to keep the kit on base. Any human looking alien this far away from earth would call for attention. That much was obvious. Especially when Ulaz knew for a fact that the Empire would want any human looking alien to use as a bargaining chip for Voltron. Or possibly use the child to lure himself out. 

“...Antok,  I need to ask a favor of you. Raise my kit should something happen to me. You are mated,  it would be better for her to be in your care... “ Antok frowned slightly as he rested his hand on Ulaz's knee. 

“Ulaz… I can't do that,  you know that. We are Blades.”

This was why Kits were not really around on base as infants and small children. There was no guarantee that anyone would survive to care for the kits, not even Kolivan. Ulaz's best bet was to go to his home planet and find someone. Anyone to look after his kit. but he couldn't. His kit would be targeted for her alien appearance. She was safer here. Besides,  Kolivan had already agreed that his kit could stay on base. 

“Antok, please… I wouldn't ask this if I didn't trust you and Thace..”

“Ulaz, you are making it seem like you are dying… are you actually dying?” Antok frowned softly, reaching a hand to place against Ulaz's stomach.

“...no. no, not now anyways.” Ulaz said with a humorless chuckle as the kit kicked at Antok's hand harshly. The male flinched back slightly before curiously tapping against Ulaz's stomach.

“except when she decides to kick me in the bladder or ribs.” Antok seemed to be messing with the kit now,  gently tapping Ulaz's stomach and the kit responding with more kicks. 

“a strong kit, indeed.. The only reason you're in this situation is because the witch somehow organized it… that is highly concerning Ulaz…” Ulaz nodded. Understandably, it raised security concerns but as far as they could tell, nothing major happened to the other undercover agents. Only Ulaz was affected by the tampering of his heat suppressants. Which, in hindsight, was probably easy to mess with Ulaz's heat suppressants, as he had run out of the ones he had brought with him a decaphoeb prior. He was on assignment for longer than he anticipated. He had to rely on what he could get.

“yes,  fortunately, seems I am lucky enough to have been the only one tampered with.” Ulaz closed his eyes before moving to lean against Antok's shoulder again, nuzzling into his packmate's warmth. Which was responded with gentle grooming of the crest on his head. It was comforting and something he needed keep from being lost in his thoughts. Pregnant with a halfling and unmated. Not ideal circumstances for a Galra such as himself. “Antok? Am i doing what is right? Bringing my kit into this hellish mess?” the grooming stopped so Ulaz turned his head to look at the larger male next to himself. 

“that is not for me to decide, nor anyone but you. You could have easily terminated the pregnancy at first signs but you didn't.” Antok said before gently scratching at a spot on Ulaz's head in an affectionate manner. Antok was mated with Thace but Galra were creatures of packs. Antok, Thace, and Ulaz had their own small pack within the larger pack of all the Marmora agents. “Thace and I worried about that as well, so i assume many Blades and our family or parents dealt with a similar situation.”

“yeah. I could have.” He said wIth a humourless chuckle.  But he hadn't. The thought never crossed his mind. He should have but kits being born were so rare the past few decaphoebs.  In fact the last kit born to a Blade had been 15 decahoebs ago. So it was really rare with the war kicking back up. Antok had a point with the last statement though. He wasn't the first Blade to be pregnant as quite a few Blades were kits of former Blades. It helped insure that new Blades were loyal to the cause. Not many Galra defected. “I've been thinking about names. I know kits aren't named until they are at least a few phoebs old but I'm just… I don't know if I'll be here when that happens.” Antok nodded slightly, curling his tail around the pregnant male Galra's wrist and forearm in a comforting manner. 

“and?” he asked curiously.

“and… I wanna name the kit Vurkia. After my Rina.” Ulaz said softly. Antok seemed to contemplate the name. 

Ulaz had told Antok about his older sibling a few times. Which, when telling Antok he had no survivng family members, was promptly met with being pulled in to a tight hug and being told  _ "that's it,  you are joining our pack."  _ which was interesting to say the least.

“Vurkia. A very noble name for one such as your kit, Ulaz. A name that means queen of the heavens.” Antok stated. Ulaz's Rina had been named Vurkia. She was killed while her and Ulaz were running from an Empire raid that happened on their home planet when Ulaz was 20 deacaphoebs old. For Galra kits, that was young. Vurkia was also a Blade and had given her Ravi the distress code to contact the Blade of Marmora. He was lucky he was such a young kit when a Blade responded. Ulaz wanted to honor her sacrifice. 

Ulaz huffed slightly in pain. That kick had hurt. “Ulaz?” Antok's face creased in worry, hand placed on the swelled stomach to help ease the intense pain. 

“I'm fine. I'm fine. She kicked again.” he rubbed his belly and frowned slightly. “...Antok. you have had kits or has Thace had them?” Ulaz suddenly asked. 

“? Thace had a kit, 15 decaphoebs ago. They're living on my home planet until they are old enough to join us, which should be soon.” Antok paused, as if wondering why such a question, then curiously put his hand on Ulaz's stomach, feeling the contracting muscles. “oh.. Oh! The kit is coming early, Ulaz!” Antok shouted, in a mild panic but still composed as ever. 

“yes,  thanks for informing the whole base,  Antok. Help me up.” Antok stood and helped the pregnant and labouring Galra stand up. Then they proceeded to walk to Ulaz's quarters as Ulaz had a space set up, specifically for birthing his kit. He had it set up movements prior as he wasn't sure when the kit would come.  The pale Galra grunted in pain as a contraction hit. It was gonna be a long night cycle for sure, the walk alone was a struggle. 

“should I go get Kolivan?” Antok asked as he helped Ulaz undress and lay down in the specified nest. 

“in a little while… he's busy.”

“he's always busy.” Antok said flatly. “besides, you're the only one of us with amazing medical skills. And the kit is early, like.. If they were fully Galra, they wouldn't be able to survive more than a tick.” the pregnant male huffed slightly.

“that makes me feel so much better,  Antok...” Ulaz said, full of bitter sarcasm, as he moved to get comfortable. His back supported by the wall behind him and various pillows. “...i should tell Thace to impregnate you..”

“please don't. He threatened me with that after Atzian was born and you weren't on base to help.” Thace and Antok's kit, Atzian was born when Ulaz was deep undercover in a different sector. Ulaz had never met the kit, as was procedure. He would meet the kit when they came for the trials. “besides, we agreed that after the war, we could have more. Should be soon, next few decaphoebs.” Antok continued but Ulaz wasn't listening.

The pale Galra tightly closed his eyes as a contraction hit him hard. Antok's hand rested on Ulaz's knee. “I'm going to call Kolivan down here.” he said before moving to stand up. Ulaz just nodded as he grabbed the nearest blanket,  one he had “borrowed” from Thace and Antok's quarters, and covered himself up with. He had wanted to ask Antok to stay but he didn't want to bother the other.

The metal door slid closed as Antok left the room to call the Blade leader. Ulaz's eyes drooped slightly as he waited for the next contraction to get an idea of when he should start pushing. Not that it mattered as he couldn’t see what the time was. 

The labouring male then lifted his head up when he heard the door slide open once again. “...Leader.” Ulaz said,  voice sounding surprised. 

“Antok informed me that you went into labor early.” The Blade leader said as he stood by the now closed door. He didn't dare to come closer as Ulaz hadn't given such permission. A Galra in labor was very dangerous as often only mates and the person helping deliver the kit would be allowed near the pregnant Galra. 

“yeah. Early by Galra standards.” Ulaz said as he shifted once again. Ulaz then made a low chirping sound to Kolivan. The wall was not very comfortable to lean against. Typically the mate would sit behind the laboring Galra and help comfort them. Ulaz was unmated so it wasn't that easy asking such a thing from Kolivan. However the larger Galra just grunted in response before moving over to Ulaz. 

“even by human standards, according to Krolia.” Ulaz felt himself get moved slightly as Kolivan settled behind him. But that information caught his attention. 

“Krolia knows about the human pregnancy cycle??”

“to an extent. Yes.” the Blade leader didn't say much more than that on the topic. Ulaz just frowned as he waited the next contraction. He could ask Krolia later himself.

“...then what do we do? She's early by both species standards.” he asked the male behind him. It was really Kolivan's call on this. They had limited resources as it was, a permature kit was a lot of work, time,  and resources.

“we will decide after the birth, Ulaz. If the kit survived the first quintant.” was all Kolivan said and Ulaz had to agree. It would be up to the kit to survive now. 

Ulaz let out a loud whine and writhed in pain as the kit pressed down upon his cervix as another contraction hit. He thought getting shot in the ribs with a plasma rifle was bad, giving birth was ten times worse. He was going to apologize profusely to Thace next time he saw the other Galra. Kolivan gently ran his claws over the top of his head in a soothing manner.

"Shh. just breath, Ulaz. it'll be over soon," Ulaz gently growled at the words but soon settled down as the contraction passed. "the contractions. when was the last one?" Kolivan asked and Ulaz had to think. 

"the last one was right before Antok left to get you. and before that was when I was in the med bay."

"so about 10 doboshes apart then. you have a ways to go yet, Ulaz." Ulaz huffed as he leaned back fully against Kolivan. it made him question if he had been in labor for a while now and didn't realize it. 

Kolivan did his best to distract Ulaz from the pain. The pregnant male didn't want to risk hurting the kit with pain medication since Galra physiology was way different from human. the distractions helped but the contractions were painful. the Blade Leader gently prodded at Ulaz's abdomen to feel how the kit was positioned. 

"Kolivan?" Ulaz questioned. 

"their head is up here." He said, pressing against the top of the pregnant belly. 

"Great… how far apart are the contractions?" Ulaz asked as he leaned back against Kolivan. it was a little awkward since he was not personally close to Kolivan. this certainly was a very odd way of getting to know Kolivan outside of missions and work.

"6 doboshes now. you're getting there. do you want me to stay back here or would you rather i help with the kit?" Kolivan questioned. Ulaz was about to answer the question before a sudden pain ripped through his abdomen. he wanted to scream from the sheer agony, but clenched his teeth tightly. Kolivan was probably thankful for the armor on his legs though, seeing as Ulaz had his claws buried in the armor. "No need to answer, Ulaz." Kolivan grunted as he carefully extracted Ulaz's claws from the leg armor. 

"...Kolivan, it hurts. by the ancients, this hurts so bad. She's not even a full sized Galra Kit." Ulaz moaned in pain as Kolivan moved him to lay on his back for a few doboshes. 

"i know, Ulaz. just keep breathing." Ulaz often forgot that this probably wasn't the first time Kolivan had assisted in birthing Kits. "without the aid of pain medicine, births are often very difficult and painful." Kolivan added as he propped the laboring Galra's head and back up slightly. "more so since the kit will have to be coaxed to get their head down."

"of all things for her to be… stubborn is not a good thing right now." he gently pressed his clawed hands to his swelled stomach, and indeed felt her head up by his ribs. "come on, kit. i know you can move yourself." Ulaz murmured, which received a swift kick to his right side. Ulaz winced slightly and rubbed the tender spot. 

"i hope your Ruva is safe.. we risked a lot to get him out and back home.." Ulaz closed his eyes for a second before he felt a movement.

"the kit certainly is very active." was said as a hand was placed against the pregnant stomach. "good signs." Ulaz nodded as his ears flicked slightly.

it was 3 vargas of consistent contractions that Ulaz nearly dozed off, at least until they suddenly became 2 doboshes apart and very intense in pain that Ulaz had to be on his side for a bit. 

"I think your mucus plug has finally broken, Ulaz. and the kit is in the right position. you're going to have to push now." Kolivan stated so Ulaz begrudgingly rolled back onto his back. "since it is only me here helping, you're going to have to prop your feet on my shoulders. can you do that for me?" Ulaz was delirious with the near constant pain and pressure that he just numbly nodded. Embarrassment be damned, at this point. he lifted his feet up before taking a deep breath in and exhaling, just as he's supposed to be doing. Kolivan, in the past Varga, had pretty much removed his chest and arm armor.

"when I tell you to push, push as hard as you can for a dobosh then break for breathing, understand?" Again, Ulaz only numbly nodded before propping himself up on his elbows. "alright, Push." Ulaz then grit his teeth as he began to push as he was told, all the while feeling his kit move into the birth canal. soon he took small break to breath as he opened one eye to glance at Kolivan. as expected, the Blade leader was focused on helping delivering the kit. 

"Keep going, Ulaz." Kolivan said, drawing Ulaz's attention back to the kit. so he bore down once more, not helping the pained gasp he let out as the kit's shoulders passed his cervix. surprisingly, after her shoulders passed that part, the rest of her nearly fully slid out of him. if Kolivan's surprised gasp was anything to go by. "Good job, Ulaz." Kolivan said as he carefully lifted up the bloody and crying kit for him to see. "a small female kit."

"she's so small." Ulaz stated as the wet kit was placed on his chest, her cries quieting down some after Ulaz began grooming her. Kolivan let him do that as he waited a few doboshes before cutting the umbilical cord. 

Now he understood why Thace always threatened Antok with this when all three were on base. However. What he wasn't expecting the amount of love he felt and urge to protect the tiny life form nestled against his chest. She was so small, way smaller than a Galra kit should be. And considering the champion was his only comparison for humans, safe to assume she was incredibly small by human standards. She looked mostly human. 

Pale skin like Takashi's, his nose and eye shape. Ulaz was sure the kit also had the human's eye color. However, now that Ulaz had groomed her clean of the blood and fluids, he could see her hair was light. As in white,  much like the fur on his crest was. She was warm and squirming about. Good signs so far. 

Kolivan wasn't too far away, having moved to get Ulaz something to drink and eat. The pale Galra looked at the Blade's leader. 

“Leader?” he asked, and the larger Galra turned to look at the new Galran parent. “you've been awfully quiet since the kit was born. Is something wrong?” Ulaz watched as Kolivan shuffled a few things in his grasp before turning to face Ulaz. 

“no. No,  nothing is wrong. I can see why you had fears for your kit. They have very little Galra appearance.” he came back over with a snack bar and some water, having opened one up for Ulaz to eat. Ulaz took the nutrition bar and took a bite from it before Kolivan spoke once again. 

“they will remain here, and when old enough, expected to train to go through the trials. When they begin training is up to you, Ulaz.” Kolivan then gently put his hand on the kit's back, she was only a little bit smaller than Kolivan's hand. 

Though Ulaz wondered why Kolivan now semed not so keen on sending the kit away. He frowned softly as a thought occurred to him. Kolivan didn't believe the infant would survive very long due to being so premature. And if she did survive, Ulaz would be the most capable to look after her. “take a few quintants to rest and bond with your kit as much as you can, you'll be heading to an outpost for a few movements.” Ulaz blinked but nodded. A few quintants was better than nothing. Enough time to set up plans on how to care for the premature infant and have the Rena-kit bond be fully developed.


End file.
